


A Holiday To Burn This Town

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [12]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, mid-series. Vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday To Burn This Town

**Author's Note:**

> For [when-did-this-become-difficult](http://when-did-this-become-difficult.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimed. Prompt: **rage, strawberries, 37, and very bad floral print.**

Wash had been trying to get his wife alone for what felt like ages.

“Hon, It’s been 37 weeks since the last time we got off this ship for more than a few hours. Do you know how many days that is?”

She raised her eyebrows. “No. How many?”

Surprised, he paused. “Well, I haven’t done the math. But it’s a lot!”

Zoe made excuses, brushed him off. _“The Captain is fighting tooth and nail to keep us flying. Now just isn’t a good time.”_

Eventually, he gave up all hope that she would take a stand on their behalf and decided to confront Mal directly. It was rage that propelled Wash into the cockpit where the captain was watching the stars glide by.

“You can’t expect to keep us trapped on this gorram ship for the rest of our lives!” he shouted. “I need a vacation, and in case you’re completely blind, so does Zoe. No matter how indispensable you feel she is, she deserves a break!”

“You’re right,” Mal agreed mildly. “You both deserve a break.”

With the wind knocked right out of his argument, Wash was speechless for a moment. He recovered quickly. “Yes–yes, that’s right! We do.”

“I thought we’d stop on Griffin next week,” Mal continued, as though their conversation was of the normal and friendly sort.

“Kaylee’s been on me about it, seems they’ve got strawberries there and she’s been saving up to get herself some. Figure we can dock for about a week, let everybody have some time. Jayne’ll find some girls, the Doc can restock his supplies if need be…you and Zoe can get that vacation you’re after.”

Wash stared at him. “So, you’re okay with this. With us taking some time off ship?”

“‘Course I am.” Mal shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be? Everybody gets tetchy flyin’ too long. I’d’ve suggested it if you hadn’t stormed in here first.”

“I thought…” He sighed. “Why didn’t you tell Zoe that, then, when she asked? Could’ve saved me a heap of trouble.”

Mal blinked. “Zoe didn’t say a thing about it, Wash. Never mentioned it.”

“She…” He frowned, turned on his heels. “Infuriating, blasted stubborn…” Mal heard him mutter on his way out. He shook his head and went back to admiring the skies. 

“You never even asked him?” Wash began when he returned to their cabin and found Zoe there. 

“Never asked who what?” Her eyes were mirrors, the way they always were when she didn’t want to talk–giving away nothing, after a lifetime of practice.

The Chinese rolled off his tongue before he reined in his anger. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Zoe. All this time I thought it was Mal keeping us from a few beautiful days on a beach somewhere, but you never even asked him! He didn’t know anything about it.”

“I take it **you** asked him,” she replied, temper also rising. “It’s like you weren’t even listening to me when I said that it wasn’t a good time. Why won’t you stop pushing? We’re needed on ship.”

“According to the **captain** , whose opinion and needs you place above all others,” he snapped, “we actually aren’t. Anyhow, we’ve got a week coming up whether you like it or not, because Serenity will be docked on Griffin and the whole crew will be off ship.”

“Oh.” Zoe looked away, face heated, clearly trying to choose between battle and acceptance. Acceptance won.

“So, we have a week’s vacation?”

Wash exhaled, breathed through his frustration. One of the joys and challenges of marriage was moving past the small problems–or so he often reminded himself. Maybe Zoe’s dynamic with Mal and the way it never stopped intruding in their marriage didn’t exactly feel small, but he let it go. Like he always did. _What was the alternative?_

“Correct,” he answered her with a nod. “A full week. They have beaches on Griffin,” he added with a smile.

“Swimming,” Zoe said, a grin spreading across her face. “Sunbathing, floofy drinks by the water…”

“Clothing optional,” Wash continued. “Seven whole days.”

She tugged him closer by his shirt, pulled him in for a kiss. “Maybe we could dress up, go to a party one of the nights. Griffin’s supposed to have some decent shindigs.”

“Could be fun,” he murmured against her neck. “I’ve got just the outfit.”

Zoe pulled back, eyes narrowed. “You are not wearing that ugly pink shirt with the flowers.”

Wash smirked, ran his fingers through her hair as though he hadn’t heard her firm tone. “I got us this vacation, woman,” he joked. “So I’ll wear just what I choose.” 

He glided one hand down her back. “And it’s going to be my lucky floral shirt. I wore it on our second date, you know.”

“I know.” She smiled against his lips. “An entire week…I can barely imagine it.”

“Well, start imagining. We’re going to have a lot of time on our hands.”

Her eyes were almost as wicked as her hands when they began to roam. “I’m sure we’ll think of something to do with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Babylon" by Angus and Julia Stone.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128453041570/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
